


leave me blurry

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Male Ginny Weasley, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Everyone is allowed to have a bad day at work.





	leave me blurry

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: “You always comfort me. Let me comfort you”. The title comes from a Richard Silken quote.

It had been an awful day at practice.

The stormy weather had turned the pitch into a mess of cold wind and mud and he and his teammates were out-of-sync enough times to make their captain yell himself hoarse. Gideon’s ears were still ringing in the empty locker room from Oliver Wood’s dire threats about doing better before their next match or there would be hell to pay.

Now staring into the shower stall, Gideon wondered if it would be easy to drown.

There was the sound of footsteps behind him.

“That bad, Weasley?’ Harry asked. His black hair was wet from the rain. He had his raincoat draped over an arm and watched his boyfriend with a sympathetic eye. 

Gideon sighed. “I’ll be home eventually.” He kicked his boots off with some difficulty, the charmed leather sticking to his drenched socks. He sat down on the bench and gestured hopelessly to his surroundings that were full of Quidditch paraphernalia. The banners hanging on the walls, various trophies glittering in the case, and all of it feeling unusually oppressive thanks to the day’s practice.

Harry sat down next to him. With his elbows on his knees, he gave a weary smile. “Did he promised to make you do sprints for hours in your underwear? Because I remember that one being used.”

“It was more using our heads for the beaters to practice their aim.” He sighed. “Then it was setting our brooms on fire. He got hoarse after the fifth threat involving dragons. I think he lost his voice at some point, maybe now if we’re lucky enough.”

“Always a dramatic, that one.”

“Was he worse in school?” Gideon wondered, thinking back to when Harry would arrive in the Common Room with a dazed and terrified expression.

Harry’s smile turned wry. “A little.” He offered a hand and pulled Gideon to his feet. “You know, no matter how Wood gets, you’re still a fantastic Quidditch player.”

“I know that,” Gideon said, forcing himself to believe it. At school, he had never doubted his skills, but the professional world had standards that felt like they were always changing. What more could Wood want at this point? The World Cup trophy delivered to his breakfast by a flock of snidgets? Brooms forged in gold by the famous crafters from the Carpathian Mountains?

Harry undid the first few straps of the uniform. “C’mon, you always comfort me. Let me comfort you.” He pulled Gideon’s practice jumper over his head and threw it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He nudged Gideon’s knees apart and steered him under the still-running water from the showerhead. “And you reek.”


End file.
